Juste amis, pour l'instant !
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Concours de circonstances : Hiei et Kurama doivent partager la même chambre chez Genkai. Tout va bien, jusqu'à un certain point où tout devient vraiment très difficile !


**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Ce OS est basé sur la _Little story not serious HxK_ de **Angrychan** que vous trouverez en collant le lien là _http:/ / angrychan . deviantart . com/art/Little-story-not-serious-HxK-196425451?q=gallery%3Aangrychan&qo=1_ dans votre navigateur.

Pensez à enlever les espaces. Vous trouverez aussi Angrychan sur FFnet sous ce même pseudo.

**Pairings :** Hiei x Kurama et Yusuke x Keiko.

**Genre :** Humor/yaoi/het. One-shot.

**Note : **Les pensées de Hiei et Kura sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Juste amis... pour l'instant ! **

- Bon, c'est une grande maison, mais nous sommes huit et je n'ai que six chambres. Donc, Yusuke et Keiko vous dormirez ici, et Kurama et Hiei, dans celle là. Et on ne proteste pas !

Hiei et Kurama restèrent plantés dans le couloir, les bras ballants, tandis que Genkai et les autres rentraient dans leurs chambres respectives.

_Hn. J'espère au moins qu… Hein ? Un seul lit ?_

Kurama venait d'ouvrir la porte coulissante, il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt mais avait fini par entrer. Hiei regrettait d'avoir risqué un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Et maintenant qu'il avait vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, il avait peur. Peur parce qu'il aimait Kurama à la folie depuis le premier jour, sans jamais avoir osé le lui avouer. Il avait peur de se dévoiler, et de tout perdre, pour peu que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Mais dormir dans le même lit que Kurama, sans le toucher, c'était…c'était…

_Comment je vais gérer ce bordel moi ? Bon hum euuh. Déjà, on se maîtrise. _

Hiei expira profondément. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Kurama l'observait.

- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air…

- Hn. Ça va.

Il passa devant Kurama et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, essayant de se faire oublier de manière plausible. Sa vision lui permettant de voir dans le noir, Kurama ne releva pas et s'occupa à faire le lit. Il sortit un second oreiller d'une armoire. Lui aussi était embêté… Il avait très vite craqué pour ce démon caractériel, et il n'était pas sûr de garder un total contrôle de lui-même toute la nuit durant. Un coup d'œil vers le radio-réveil lui rappela qu'il était une heure du matin.

- Tu comptes rester debout là toute la nuit ?

- Hn ?

Hiei se tourna à demi et fit la moue.

- Non.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre à travers le mur séparant leur chambre de celle d'à côté. Kurama n'y fit pas attention et lança un pyjama au jaganshi. Il l'attrapa et, étant dépourvu de toute pudicité, entreprit de se changer.

Il posa la chemise et le caleçon que lui avait lancé le yôko sur le rebord de la fenêtre et retira son débardeur, contractant ses abdominaux qui dansaient sous la peau ambrée. Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Dieu, qu'il est beau… Bon sang Kurama, pense à autre chose où tu vas finir par te jeter sur lui !_

Sans rien remarquer, Hiei déboucla ses ceintures blanches et laissa tomber son pantalon sur ses chevilles. Il termina de l'enlever et s'apprêta à le jeter en vrac dans un coin. Il se ravisa et le plia grossièrement avant de le poser avec son débardeur sur une chaise.

Quand il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que Kurama l'observait. Hiei s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, se contentant de rester planter en face du yôko, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, et se sentant très mal à l'aise, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir.

Kurama sembla se rendre compte que Hiei avait cessé tout mouvement parce qu'il revint brutalement sur terre et rougit. Il tourna rapidement le dos au jaganshi et balbutia :

- Ex…excuse moi je… termine de te changer. Et s'il te plait, tournes-toi aussi…

Hiei ne répondit pas, mais ne savait pas non plus quoi penser. Il termina de se changer et obéit, se tournant vers la fenêtre. Fenêtre dans laquelle se reflétait le kitsune. Hiei rougit.

Il était si beau avec sa peau de pèche, ses longs cheveux roux et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Hiei ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Il le vit frissonner et ferma le rideau pour éviter que Kurama ne se rende compte de ce que faisait Hiei.

Ce dernier terminait de fermer sa chemise, à demi-retourné, n'obéissant pas tout à fait au yôko qui avait presque terminé. Quand celui-ci se retourna, Hiei était appuyé dos au mur, tête baissée et yeux fermés, face à lui. Il avait enlevé son bandeau et l'avait posé avec le reste de ses vêtements. Kurama alla s'asseoir d'un côté du lit.

- Tu viens ? risqua-t-il.

Le jaganshi sursauta puis obéit, la démarche un peu maladroite. Il se glissa dans le lit à la droite de Kurama et croisa les bras derrière la tête, tentant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il était dans le même lit que l'homme qu'il désirait depuis des lustres, et que ce dernier ignorait tout de ça.

_Ne pense pas, Hiei, ne pense pas !_

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma fortement les yeux. Il sentit que la lumière baissait, ne laissant plus qu'une sorte de lueur bleutée qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Kurama s'allongea sur le côté, tournant le dos à Hiei.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il y eut un seul bruit, puis, le son sec de tout à l'heure se répéta, une fois, puis deux.

- Aaaaaahhh. Mmmmmmh. Aaah !

Hiei rouvrit les yeux d'un air incrédule. Des voix étouffées leurs parvenaient de derrière le mur.

- C'est quoi c'bordel ? lâcha le koorime.

- Je…suppose que c'est Yusuke et Keiko, répondit le kitsune en se retournant à demi, quelque peu gêné.

- Hum…

Hiei tourna les yeux vers ledit mur et grimaça. Ils semblaient bien partis pour que ça dure…

- Oh oui, encore Yusuke ! Encore ! Aahhhhh !

Kurama se senti rougir. Hiei aussi. Il gronda et serra les dents.

_C'est pas bientôt fini ?_

- Aaaaaahhh !

- Tu veux le voir mon reigun ?

_Nan mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? _

Hiei grinça des dents et Kurama entendit ce qui s'approchait de « bâtards ». Il aurait sans doute eu envie de rire, dans d'autres circonstances… S'il n'avait pas été dans le même lit qu'un certain démon du feu au corps de rêve, séparé de lui par quelques misérables centimètres.. Bref, dans d'autres circonstances. Il rougit et soupira.

Ledit démon ferma les yeux et sentit ses pensées divaguer. Elles devinrent nettement moins orthodoxes. Il se voyait, perdu dans les profonds yeux d'émeraudes de Kurama, caressant sa peau de nacre, douce et fraîche, l'embrassant. Il le sentait frémir contre lui et le vit tendre le cou vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux.

Kurama de son côté, ne contrôlait plus les siennes. Il voyait un Hiei magnifique, assit au bord d'une source chaude, nu, de fines gouttelettes perlant sur sa peau d'ambre douce, ses cheveux plaqués sur le front à cause de la brume…

_Oh mon dieu ! Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose !_

- AAHHHH ! AHHHH ! Encore ! AHH !

_Oh putain, ça craint ! Penser à autre chose et vite !_

Hiei rentra la tête sous la couverture.

- AAHHH ! Yusuke ! OUI !

_Merde, rester calme… rester calme…_

Kurama se le répétait en se retournant sur le ventre et en coinçant son visage dans l'oreiller, espérant devenir sourd.

- AAAHHHHH !

- JE VIENS !

- AH ! Vas-y ! Oh ouuuiiii ! YUSUKE !

- AAHH !

_Raaaaah ! Quelle bande de… Hmpf ! Ne pense plus Hiei, ne pense plus !_

_Gnhhh, respire Kurama, reste calme… Ne… ne pense PAS ! Ne regarde pas vers lui. _

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le radio-réveil. Deux heures moins dix.

La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

Groumpf. Pataper l'auteur !

Hiei... Pose cette machette et prends moi dans tes bras c'est ridicule... _*yeux de merlan frit*_

Excusez-moi, mais quand j'ai vu cette mini-histoire illustrée de Angrychan, j'ai pas pu résister, je suis content qu'elle ait accepté ! ^_^ Merci encore !

Les pauvres, quelle situation quand même ! Ça devient dur de tenir ça langue là, hum.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
